Real
by NoaShado
Summary: ONOESHOT Some people say reality hurts but, having been hurt by the fairy tale, Sakura couldn't disagree more. NaruSaku


_**A/N**__ I had this dream last night and it wouldn't leave me alone until I caved and wrote. Mind you, my dreams hardly make sense so...Hopefully I didn't do so bad._

_**Disclaimer**__ As obvious as I believe it to be, I don't own this anime, the characters, or anything else really. The insane, pointless rambling? Now, that I will claim._

**Real**

**By**

**NoaShado**

A long time ago, when princesses were saved by princes, when every story ended in a happily ever after, when good triumphed over evil, when there was no line between fairy tale and reality, Sakura had truly loved Sasuke. In her warped rainbow world, he had been everything. Every dream she ever had, every wish she ever made, every possible thing she could ever want all wrapped nice and neat in a devastatingly handsome package. She believed he could love her back. She was the Cinderella looking for her prince charming. And wouldn't it fit just wonderfully that she could heal his battered heart and tame the avenger within him? She could be different then the rest of the screaming girls all begging for his love, because she could be good for him. She could make all the wrongs in his life go away. She could really care. But that was a long time ago.

Sakura sighed as she opened the door to the babies' room, the wails magnifying once the barrier was lost. Immediantly, she rushed over to one of the cribs and lifted out her squirming son.

"Hush, Michio, Mama's here. Shh, baby, shh. You don't want to wake your sister. Come on, shh." She gently rubbed at the tuft of strawberry blonde hair atop her babe's head, rocking him against her shoulder and leaving the nursery for the toy room so she wouldn't wake her daughter. Little Michio held a lock of his mother's hair in one chubby hand only to tug at it when he flailed both hands out wildly to emphasize his tantrum.

Sakura sat in a rocking chair and set to soothing her child, but no matter how much she shhed him or rocked him, he wouldn't quiet down. Thirteen minutes later and Sakura was near tears herself when a husky chuckle sounded from in front of her and a bottle was suspended in her gaze. She looked up to find Naruto, shirt less and sleep-mused, leaning lazily over her.

"Want me to take over?" He asked. Exhaustion painted a weary picture of the usually lively man. Dark circles hung under his eyes, and pink tinted the white around his blue irises. His hair, though usually wild anyway, had been even more so since they brought home the twins two weeks ago. His cheeks were hallow, skin less colored, and expression less focused. Coupled with the way he slurred his words, held his body, and teetered on his feet, it wouldn't take a genius to tell he hadn't been sleeping much. But as he stood there, smiling gently at her, Sakura couldn't help but think he was the most handsome man she's ever laid eyes on.

She shook her head as she took the bottle. "I can handle Michio just fine." As if to prove her point, she lifted the baby higher into her arms and gently rubbed the nipple of the bottle against his lips until the babe greedily began suckling. The silence was a blessing they both treasured. "He really does take after his father, doesn't he? The only time either of you are quiet is when you're eating."

Naruto laughed quietly and placed a hand on top the boy's head, rubbing back the silky strands of hair. His smile softened and his eyes glistened as he squatted down to be at eye-level with his child. "Beautiful." He mumbled, kissing the top of his head. Then he turned his intense gaze to his wife. "Just like you."

Sakura blushed and refused to look at him. She smiled from behind the vail of her hair. "You're such a sap, Naruto."

"Yeah I know, but you love me anyway." Naruto reached up to brush her pink hair out of the way and leaned to the left a little to catch her eyes. The smile he have her then made her heart stutter a few beats. "And I love you no matter how many times our fights send me to the hospital." Sakura laughed, turning her head to kiss Naruto's palm. It was as the two settled comfortably into the peace, as they smiled lovingly at each other with the product of their love nestled between them that a loud wail broke it all apart. Naruto dropped his hand and heaved a sigh before he shakily stood up. He took a moment to run both hands across his face, breath in deeply, and stretch his sore muscles. The words "life sucks" sat at the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back. He grinned a little forcefully at Sakura.

"I blame the twin telepathy. Michio could be quiet all he wants but Asuka will still join in on the fun, won't she?" He chuckled, and then left the room to hush his daughter.

Sakura sighed and turned to her son, happily sucking away. His aqua eyes sought her and he smiled around the bottle, reaching a hand up towards his mother's face, capturing an index finger when she moved it in reach.

A long time ago, Sakura believed her world had ended the day her prince left. But it was truly a blessing in disguise. She found her happiness, after all, being a twenty-two year old mother and wife to a handsome, common man who not only saved her countless times, but allowed her to save him in return. Her fairy tales did not work out. Sasuke did not accept her love, but she had Naruto, and a life ahead of her in which she was no longer weak. Some people say reality hurts, but Sakura swears that it is better than any make-believe story.

_**A/N**__ Sickening fluff. If you haven't suffocated by the all the mushiness of my work, feel free to tell me what you think. Your opinions are very much important, unique, and wanted. So voice them, let me hear them. Flame if you must. Sometimes a good dose of heated insults helps bring a writer to a different perspective. So don't be afraid to let me know what you think. And those of you who still don't leave a review; thanks for reading, anyway._

_Michio---Handsome, strong, and masculine_

_Asuka---Sweet future_


End file.
